


Helping Hand

by henry_amargosa



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Edging, Falling In Love, Field Trip, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, High School, Hotel Sex, Licking, Love, Lube, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Riding, Sexual Frustration, Sleeping Together, Top!Jude, Travel, Unrequited Love, bottom!Connor, pinky holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henry_amargosa/pseuds/henry_amargosa
Summary: Connor breaks his hands and can't bring himself sexual release. That keeps him and his senior class trip roommate Jude up at night. Until Jude decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the story, Connor and Jude are both 18 years old.

It had been several night’s since Jude had actually gotten enough sleep, and he knew exactly what was driving him insane: Connor.

Jude Adams-Foster and Connor Stevens had been best friends since middle school, from the time they were 12 years old until now, 18 years old and about to graduate from Anchor Beach. They had the sort of classical differences that often kept people like them apart; Jude was academic, quiet, reserved, while Connor was athletic, a big-man-on-campus type who was popular with everyone. But they had each seen past those surface distinctions and found a kindred spirit. They bonded over video games and Star Wars and a mutual interest in cooking. Over the years, their connection grew deeper. Jude picked Connor as the first person outside his family to tell about his traumatic history in the foster care system before he had found his forever home. Connor confided in Jude about his parents’ messy divorce and the pressure he felt to maintain his school life while his home was torn apart. 

Two years prior, Jude came out to Connor before even his own sister, telling him he was gay one day as they played Fortnite in his bedroom. Jude was beyond nervous. Connor stood up, and Jude wondered if he was going to walk out, but he turned to Jude and asked him to stand, pulling him into a big bear hug that lasted several minutes.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Connor had said, pulling back and looking firmly into Jude’s eyes. “I’m with you forever, Jude.”

Jude often returned to that memory when he wanted to feel proud and strong.

But after getting too little sleep for days, Jude was ready to throw their long history of friendship and devotion out the window just for some fucking shut-eye. 

Connor had fallen while skateboarding a few weeks prior and broken both his wrists. That meant casts covering most of his hands. Only his pinky fingers were free, and his fingertips were exposed. As roommates, the casts meant Jude had to help Connor with some basic tasks on their pre-graduation senior trip, like packing or putting toothpaste onto a brush.

Jude didn’t mind helping Connor with that stuff. But at night, Connor had been increasingly restless, slithering around under the covers, grunting angrily and making neverending noise. After literally hours, Connor would finally drop off into some fitful sleep, but the cumulative loss of sleep was adding up several days into their class trip to Seattle and San Francisco.

He couldn’t take it anymore. Jude needed sleep. It was time to say something.

“What on earth is going on over there?” Jude asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance sprinkled in his tone.

Connor groaned in frustration. “I’m sorry. I just… it’s private.”

“Like hell it is,” Jude replied, slapping his hand on the bed. “You’re keeping me up. Let’s figure this out so we can both sleep. Come on.”

Connor groaned angrily.

“I haven’t… I haven’t come in a few weeks, all right? And it feels awful. These fucking casts mean I have no grip, so no jacking off, no release, all these fucking chemicals building up in my brain with nowhere to go. I’m know I’m bothering you but I seriously can’t right now.”

Jude, shocked, fell silent. He stared at Connor, who stared back for a moment before he resumed twisting around in the sheets, trying desperately to figure out how to grip something when your hands are locked up inside casts.

Suddenly, Jude threw the sheets off his body.

“That’s it, I can’t take this anymore,” he grumbled as he twisted around and pushed himself off his bed and stood over Connor’s. “Move over.”

“What… what are you doing?” Connor asked, confusion clear on his face even in the room’s low light.

Jude gestured toward the noticeable bulge under the covers. “I need to sleep. And I can’t do that while you’re rutting around over here like a pig.” Jude noticed Connor’s eyes widen as he figured out where Jude was headed. “Therefore, the best thing for both of us is if I give you… some help. Just for tonight. Just because you can’t help yourself right now.” Jude hoped he was hiding his skittishness beneath his veneer of annoyance.

The detente continued for another ten seconds or so while Connor gawped at Jude and then looked at his dick straining for purchase against the thin hotel sheets.

“Oh god,” he said, “Jesus Christ, just don’t tell anyone ever, please.”

“Deal,” Jude said, pulling back Connor’s sheets. A wave of humidity generated by Connor’s sweaty, toiling body washed over Jude. It wasn’t unpleasant, or unwelcome. He sat sideways on the bed’s edge next to Connor, one leg hanging off the side onto the floor.

“OK, here I go,” Jude said, mostly to buy himself a few more seconds as he worked up his nerves. Connor lay awkwardly next to him, his boxers tented tightly. He drew his white t-shirt up his torso slightly with his bandaged hands. That calmed Jude slightly; it showed Connor wanted this as well.

Jude reached out and placed his fingers at the barrier between Connor’s skin and his boxers. His skin was taut and warm to the touch, and Connor’s treasure trail provided an interesting tickling sensation on his fingertips, as well as a map to where Jude was headed next. He was amused to find his brain cataloguing even that his boxers were silky, smooth, with some nice friction. This was the moment of no return, and while Jude felt nervous he also felt a deep desire to inch forward and touch Connor in one of the most intimate ways possible.

During the occasions in recent years in which they were nude in proximity -- usually in locker rooms before or after hanging out at the pool -- Jude had firmly avoided even a glance at Connor’s crown jewels. Knowing such detail about Connor would have been too much for his fragile young gay mind to handle. 

But everyone has to grow up sometime, he decided. And that day was now.

Jude slid his fingers under the waistband, feeling a good amount of hair down there. It seems Connor did some trimming but didn’t manscape himself into hairlessness. It turned Jude on immensely to feel such a statement of confident masculinity.

What turned Jude on even more was finally getting ahold of the base of Connor’s shaft. His best friend had a thick, warm cock. He heard Connor inhale deeply as his hand wrapped around his cock. Jude guessed that Connor was thicker than his own dick, judging from the feel alone. He gripped the skin lightly and ran his hand up and down Connor’s cock a couple of times, going only halfway or so up the shaft. Connor’s boxers were restraining his hand movements, keeping his wrist at odd angles.

Jude turned his head to face Connor.

“Could we lose the boxers?”

“Oh, yeah,” Connor replied. He hesitated for a second.

“Just lift your butt,” Jude said. Connor complied, and Jude yanked his boxers down to Connor’s ankles before pulling them off completely and tossing them on the floor. At the same time, Connor pulled his shirt all the way off, leaving it on the bed above his head. Jude paused before looking back.

Connor’s cock was... majestic, there was no better description, Jude decided. It did indeed appear to be thicker than Jude’s but Jude also guessed that his own dick was about an inch longer than Connor’s. He swelled with pride at that fact, and his hormones began coursing through his veins overtime. Connor also had some nicely sized balls, and Jude quickly decided he liked a guy with substantial ball game. And Jude noticed how Connor’s head mushroomed gently but elegantly. Connor was uncut, and that was the final straw before Jude became officially Horny™.

He licked his lips, involuntarily, and yes, Connor saw. Jude knew because Connor grinned evilly and twitched his dick on purpose.

“Like what you see?” Connor said quietly. Jude exhaled in a failed effort to protest.

He thought about getting one of the sachets of lube he carries around in his wallet, just in case -- a good gay is always prepared. But he noticed a pretty good amount of pre-cum had oozed from Connor’s cock, probably in part from the length of time he had gone without release. Jude decided to see if that would be enough. He ran his fingers along the end of Connor’s penis, gathering the pre-cum before he gripped Connor’s dick and rolled his hand downward near the base.

Connor’s forearms dropped onto the bed and gripped the sheets lightly as he moaned slightly, finally finding purchase for his red-hot cock for the first time in weeks. Jude ran his hand up and down Connor’s shaft a few more times, gripping more tightly each time. Connor swallowed loudly, his throat dry. More pre-cum oozed from his head, and Jude quickly smeared it across his cock, adding to the slipperiness. 

Jude stopped to rub his hand over Connor’s pubic area and up his torso. He didn’t dare go past Connor’s belly button; he wasn’t sure how long a leash he might be on and didn’t want to jeopardize this opportunity. But his eyes wandered over Connor’s Adonis belt hungrily before his hand returned south. Jude again gripped Connor’s cock, and started stroking it, slowly and loosely at first but more quickly and harder over time.

After a couple minutes of stroking the shaft, Connor wriggling slightly beneath him the whole time, Jude moved his hand up to the head. Jude wasn’t sure quite what it would be like with an uncut dick, but he figured he would try the tricks that he liked performing on himself.

His fingers rubbed softly across the defined lines of the head, outlining the mushroom shape, fleeting over the slit as yet more pre-cum trickled out and down Connor’s cock. As he flicked his wrist, Jude heard Connor gasp sharply into the crook of his arm. He grinned, then did it again, causing Connor’s hips to buck up slightly off the bed.

Jude ran his hand up and down the full length of Connor’s shaft, paying special attention to the head. It must have felt good; Connor started rocking his hips up and down slightly, growing more animated each time as he fucked into Jude’s fist. Jude moved his hand up so that Connor’s cock head would run through most of his fist on each thrust. Jude’s own dick felt uncomfortably restrained inside his own underwear.

“Uh, Jude, I…” Connor said, breathing heavily, his voice straining with effort and want. “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Jude licked his lips again, watching Connor buck up into his hand, his shaft sliding up and down his slicked-up, slender fingers. Jude was so turned on he could barely see straight.

“I swear I’m not usually this quick, it’s just--”

“It’s OK, go ahead, do it,” Jude said lowly.

Connor looked at Jude directly for a second before he turned his face sideways into his pillow, one arm slung over his eyes.

“Oh guh… oh god yes, yes!” he whined as his hips stuttered. Jude moved his free hand to cup and gently massage Connor’s balls. He felt them contract a little up into Connor’s body as the skin grew harder and wrinkly. Connor was about to cum from Jude’s ministrations. Jude could hardly believe it.

“Cum, Connor,” Jude said softly. He didn’t know if Connor heard him over the rustling of sheets and the roar of blood he surely felt in his ears. Nonetheless, Connor complied. A small spurt of cum ruptured from his dick, falling back onto Jude’s hand. It was quickly followed by a much larger rope that landed on Connor’s chest. Three more stripes of cum landed on Connor’s stomach, and two or three more oozed from his cock and coated Jude’s hand. Throughout, Connor moaned loudly, and Jude said a quick prayer that the hotel walls were thicker than they seemed. Despite barely being able to form a coherent thought, Jude still managed to wonder whether Connor always came that much or if this was merely build-up from the past several days.

Feeling his best friend come to pieces in his hands was just enough to push Jude himself over the edge, untouched. Jude shook silently as his own rock hard dick blew its load right there in his trunks, untouched but for the sweet caress of cotton. Jude had one hand around Connor’s still-hard shaft, and his fist squeezed gently as he himself came, coaxing a final glob of cum from Connor’s cock.

Jude released Connor’s cock, which was still inflated but plopped back down onto his slippery stomach. As his breathing returned to normal, Jude quickly became aware of his cum-coated hand, which was rapidly cooling and congealing in a very unsexy way. He looked for a moment at Connor, lying resplendent on the bed, still breathing heavily and sweating on his brow, before standing up and going into the bathroom. He washed off his hand and then dampened a washcloth with warm water.

When he returned to the bedroom, Connor was laying in the same position as before, his eyes still closed. Jude stood awkwardly for a moment before running the washcloth over Connors torso and cock, cleaning him gently. Dried cum is no fun in the morning, Jude knew from experience.

“Mmm… thanks,” Connor mumbled, half-asleep. “Feels nice.”

Jude grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and returned to the bathroom to clean himself and change. He didn’t know why he felt the urge to change in another room after what had just happened, and he decided not to think about it further.

After turning off the light in the bathroom, Jude pulled the duvet over Connor’s nude body, tucking him in gently and resisting the urge to place a gentle kiss on his temple. Then Jude returned to his own bed, turned off the lamp and lay there quietly for some time before finally drifting off.

*************************************

Jude awoke in the morning when Connor pulled back the hotel’s blackout curtains, letting sunlight flood into the room. Even with his eyelids closed the radiance hurt his retinas. Jude pulled the duvet over his head, blocking out much of the light and allowing him to drift off for 15 more minutes.

Grunting noises brought him back to consciousness, and he peeked his head out from the covers. Connor, wearing workout clothes, was doing crunches on the floor in between their beds. After a few minutes he switched to lunges, and Jude couldn’t help but notice his ample butt straining the fabric of his shorts with each lunge. Connor’s ass was a five-course dinner, and Jude had skipped breakfast and lunch.

After a while, Connor apparently finished his exercises and sat back down on his bed, sweat rolling down his forehead. After taking a swig of water, he looked around and noticed Jude’s face obscured under the covers.

“Oh hey. Good morning,” he said. Jude only grunted lightly in reply. 

“Not a morning person, huh?”

Jude cracked his eyes open. Connor was watching him with a lopsided smile. Jude felt his heart flood with emotion just at his best friend’s half-grin, even as his mind warned him that unusual circumstances had prompted their hook-up and were unlikely to recur. Jude willed his heart back into submission before sitting up in bed.

Connor coughed, and looked around the room. “Um, could you do my bags?”

Apparently last night was going to be ignored. It’s what Jude had expected, but somehow he still felt disappointed.

“Sure.”

Each morning they had been travelling, before Connor could shower, Jude had to tape plastic bags over his cast-covered hands so the plaster wouldn’t get wet, a task he had agreed to before the trip. Connor apparently was dextrous enough to get his clothes off in the bathroom afterward, wash himself and get dressed again, all with the bags and casts on. Jude lightly wondered how that worked as he taped the bags on. It was too early for that kind of logistical thinking, he decided.

“Good to go,” he said. “I’m going to get some coffee in the lobby.”

“OK,” Connor replied distractedly as he gathered a towel and his clothes for the day. Jude slipped on sneakers and grabbed his room key. His hand was on the door handle when he hear Connor from inside the bathroom.

“Oh, uh, thanks for last night. Slept great.” Jude couldn’t see Connor from his vantage point but the air was thick with awkwardness.

“Great,” he said haltingly. He slipped into the hallway has he heard the shower turn on.

So, not totally ignored.

*************************************

They spent the day with their school group touring Seattle. Jude noticed Connor was friendlier with the group, more jovial, than he had been the past couple of days. Releasing his pent up horniness must have been like opening a relief valve and letting off steam, Jude postulated.

That night they played a round of poker in Jack and Rahman’s room down the hall with a few other boys from their class before one of the chaperones chased them all back to their own rooms for curfew. Connor and Jude both retreated to their separate beds, mostly quiet as they dicked around on Facebook for a while. Jude snuck as many surreptitious glances at Connor as he thought he could get away with. He thought he was being sneaky, but at the same time he always felt he knew when someone was covertly looking at him, so it was hard to say. Connor’s t-shirt had ridden up slightly from the pillows he was leaning against, and Jude got a little high glancing again and again at the slice of skin and dusting of hair that was visible.

After a time, Jude had become engrossed in his phone because he fell down a Wikipedia hole. As he read about Angkor Wat, he heard Connor giggling. Jude looked over and watched Connor convulsing with laughter as he watched his laptop. It was cute and endearing. As if Jude needed any more prodding toward something that could never happen.

“Oh sorry,” Connor said through guffaws, noticing Jude watching him. “It’s this Vine compilation on YouTube. It’s got all the best ones.”

“I never really got into Vine,” Jude said. He knew it was an app where people posted funny six-second videos and that it had died a couple years back.

“Really?” Connor asked. “Come over here, you’ve got to watch these.” He scooted over toward the middle of his bed and patted the cover beside him.

Jude hesitated for a second, but decided if Connor was comfortable with such close contact again then so was he. He plopped down next to Connor but left a little daylight between them.

“No, scooch over so you can hear better, my phone doesn’t have a great speaker anyway,” said Connor, pulling out his earbuds. Sidled up next to Connor, Jude couldn’t help but smell his slightly musky scent, along with a remnant of the shampoo he had used that morning. Connor felt warm against the slightly chilled hotel room air. Connor said he would start the video over again. Jude didn’t always understand the vines he was watching, but Connor laughed almost every time, and that put Jude in great spirits. He found they got funnier as the video went on for around 15 minutes, and near the end they were both laughing so hard at one with a kid talking about Chipotle that the laptop slid off Connor’s lap and onto the bed between them.

It was then that Jude noticed a sizeable bulge that had previously been hidden by the computer.

He stopped laughing, staring at Connor’s hard cock covered by his shorts. It took Connor a couple of seconds to notice what Jude was staring at, and when he did he turned beet red in an instant.

“Jude, I-- I’m sorry, it was just the pressure from the laptop,” he said, stumbling over his words.

Internally Jude was screaming. Outwardly he expressed little emotion other than his eyes, which were rather wider than normal. In that moment, he made a choice. The situation could lead to awkwardness, or…

“It’s OK,” he said. “Let me help you again.”

Connor froze, staring at him.

“R--really? You want to?”

“It’s like how I put those bags over your hands so you can shower. You just need a helping hand. Besides, if you’re all frustrated again tonight, you’ll toss and turn and keep me awake.”

Connor remained frozen, his eyes darting anywhere but Jude’s form beside him.

“Oh, fuck, okay,” he said. He sat up, closed his laptop and placed it on the floor beside the bed. Connor also pulled his shirt off awkwardly, throwing it on his suitcase nearby. Jude was entranced by his lithe muscles, and the few seconds Connor struggled to get his shirt off allowed Jude to drink in his rippling body as much as he liked. Jude realized his life was quickly devolving into a porno movie. And he was surprisingly okay with that.

Connor leaned back onto the pillow. He was sitting stiffly, and not in a good way, although he didn’t appear to have lost any of his boner from nervousness. Jude’s own cock was quickly working its way toward a similar state inside his shorts.

He placed a hand on Connor’s abs, because Jude wanted to feel Connor’s treasure trail beneath his fingers again. Besides, he knew it would lead to the gold. Connor felt tense beneath his hand, his muscles contracted and his skin tight and sizzling hot. He stared at the ceiling pointedly.

“Connor, I need you to relax,” Jude said. Connor remained still. “Try taking a couple deep breaths.”

Connor closed his eyes tightly and breathed deeply once, then twice. Jude quietly rubbed his stomach as he did so, and he could feel Connor relaxing a little, letting go of his anxiousness. Jude’s hand moved south. He palmed Connor’s manhood over his shorts, revelling in feeling how rock hard he was, how thick. As Connor continued to settle into the pillows, Jude’s hand snaked under his elastic waistband and onto his cock. Jude felt its radiant warmth flow over his palm as Connor breathed in sharply and then went back to a deeper breathing rhythm. Jude ran his hand up to the head and back down again. Connor was producing less pre-cum this time.

“I’ve, uh, got something that will feel good,” Jude said. Connor gulped slightly and looked at him. “I picked it up today at that drug store when I said I had a headache.”

“I don’t have a headache,” Connor said, puzzled.

“Neither did I,” said Jude mischievously. “Here, let’s get these shorts off first.”

Connor lifted his ass and Jude pulled his shorts off, leaving them on the end of the bed. Connor gasped and his dick twitched as it hit the cool air of the room. He allowed his legs to spread slightly, and Jude watched his sizeable balls settle into the space between them. He stripped Connor’s dick a couple more times and then reached into his backpack and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

“Oh,” Connor said dumbly. Then he noticed the label read, “Warming: For His Pleasure.”

“Ohhhhhh,” he said. Jude waggled his eyebrows, floored by his own bravado as his best friend lay beside him nude and rock hard. “I should really be upset that you just assumed something like this would happen again,” Connor said, his dick twitching, “but at the moment I just… don’t… care.” His hips bucked slightly in the air.

“I mean, I didn’t know for sure, but if you’ve been having this problem for weeks than I thought maybe one handy wouldn’t be enough,” Jude replied. 

He popped the cap and squirted a little on Connor’s dick. He hissed, and Jude realized even if the gel felt warm eventually, maybe it needed a little priming at first. He squirted a generous amount into his hand and rubbed it around with his fingers, slicking his hand quickly. After 20 seconds he propped himself into a leaning position on his side and reached over his own body, ignoring his own straining cock, and grasped Connor’s dick, which remained pointed straight at the ceiling like a searchlight. His hand danced over the skin along Connor’s cock. Jude took the time to map it out in more detail than last night, burning into his memory each ridge and vein beneath his fingertips. 

Connor lay writhing beside him. “Oh wow,” he said. 

“How does it feel?” Jude asked quietly, breathing slightly into Connor’s ear on purpose. He saw the hairs on the back of Connor’s neck stand up at the stimulation.

“That does feel warm,” Connor said as Jude’s fingers danced up and down his shaft. “Fuck. Wow.”

The handjob continued for a couple of minutes in silence, other than the squelching noise of the lube and Connor’s increasingly rapid breathing. Suddenly, he looked over at Jude.

“Wait, stop,” he said.

“What’s wrong?” Jude asked nervously. “Did I--”

“No, no,” Connor said. “It’s just, well. I can see you’re also… the same.” He gestured toward Jude’s turgid member under his shorts. “You should jack yourself off too.”

Jude stared at him blankly.

“It won’t be weird. Just two guys getting some... release.”

Jude glanced back and forth between Connor and his own groin.

“Jude, take your clothes off.” Jude’s eyes widened completely. “You should try out this lube. It’s, uh, pretty nice, I gotta hand it to you.”

“But you can’t hand it to me,” Jude said without thinking. Connor laughed hard, and the movement caused his dick to slide through Jude’s paused fingers, and Connor transitioned from laughing to moaning.

“Come on, you didn’t get a chance to cum last night, I hate to leave you hanging.”

Jude didn’t correct him about the previous night. If Connor hadn’t noticed Jude blow his load untouched then Jude wasn’t about to reveal that embarrassing secret to his best friend.

“Oh fuck,” Jude said after a moment. “Fuck, OK. Just don’t say anything about how skinny I am.”

He released Connor’s cock and stood up, quickly ridding himself of his shirt and shorts. He hesitated before removing his underwear, but when he looked back at Connor he noticed his friend watching him intently. Jude had never been fully naked in front of Connor before, and certainly never with his own raging boner. On the other hand, he was about to jump out of his skin if he didn’t get some sexual contact soon. The teenage hormones positively saturated the hotel room air.

“Well, here goes nothing,” he thought to himself as he pushed his trunks to the ground. He stood back up, giving Connor his first unobstructed view of his dick.

“Holy crap Jude,” Connor said. “I heard that skinny guys have the biggest dicks and… that checks out.”

Jude blushed at the praise and attention.

“I mean, you’re not too bad yourself,” he said as he sat back down on the bed and laid out beside Connor. He obtained more lube and rubbed his hands together to warm it up.

“Why thank you,” Connor said jocularly, though Jude noted pride in his voice. “But Jude, man... you’re going to be very popular.” Connor even winked at him, the nerve.

Any flagging of Jude’s erection was reversed completely by Connor’s remarks. The lube sufficiently warmed, he grabbed Connor’s cock with his close hand and stroked it a few times. But the angle wasn’t quite right; it was awkward reaching up and over to Connor’s cock with that hand. “Hold on,” Jude said. He rolled to his side slightly, using his opposite hand to grasp Connor’s cock while the other snaked between their bodies to grab his own manhood. The sheer relief he felt at his own hand finally touching his cock caused Jude to gasp into Connor’s ear. Connor rested his head back and closed his eyes, giving into the sensations of Jude’s firm but slick hand working its way up and down his shaft.

After a few seconds, Jude felt a strange sensation on his own dick as the lube’s warming effects finally kicked in. He felt warmth radiating inward from his skin, leaving a slight tingling sensation. It felt like that time Jude had a couple shots of vodka at a party and his whole body felt warmer.

“Wow, this lube is…” he said as he continued to stroke them both.

“I know,” Connor said. “God, yes.” Like the previous night, his hips began bucking slightly into Jude’s fist. Jude watched his abs contracting slightly at the strain. He too began rocking back and forth on his side, fucking into his own hand. It felt good. It felt even better when Jude looked down between them and saw himself stroking his own rock hard dick right next to Connor’s hips as they lifted off the bed an inch and fell back again and again. He realized how quickly he was approaching the point of no return.

He looked back and Connor’s face and saw some redness forming on his skin. A dew drop of sweat fell down Connor’s temple.

“Connor, I-- I can’t last--”

“It’s OK man, same, oh god, same,” Connor replied, his eyes screwed shut.

As he felt himself plunging over the edge, Jude leaned back slightly so his dick was a 45 degree angle. He continued to masturbate himself as the familiar tightness gave way to a rush of release. “I’m coming,” he gasped into Connor’s ear, his scorching hot breath washing over his face and chest. Jude watched his dick spurt a rope of cum onto Connor’s flat stomach beside him. Another rope landed beside it. Jude squirted twice more, less powerfully, and these landed on the side of Connor’s hip, sliding down his thighs and onto the bedsheet. Spent, Jude collapsed onto his side, smearing his sweaty brow onto the pillow and breathing heavily.

“Jude, please, please, don’t leave me…” he heard Connor moan beside him, his cock quivering as it stood straight up in the air. Right. He grasped Connor’s cock again, paying exclusive attention to his head. If anything, Connor’s member was somehow even harder than Jude had felt before. It took just seconds of stimulation before Jude felt Connor tense up beside him. 

“Oh my god, yes, yes!” Connor shouted. Jude worried in the back of his mind that someone might hear; Connor was not being as quiet as the prior night. “God, yes,” he shouted once more time, bucking strongly into Jude’s grip. Jude watched a spurt of cum shoot out of his dickhead, up his body, past his head and onto the bed’s headboard. Jude’s jaw dropped at the raw power of Connor’s orgasm. Connor continued writhing beneath him as more ropes of cum streaked onto his stomach, two, three, four! A couple less powerful squirts landed at the base of his cock, on his trimmed pubic hair. Unlike the previous night, Jude’s hands were relatively cum free.

Jude stared at Connor, agape.

“Oh-ho-ho my god,” Connor moaned, his eyes still closed. “Jesus Christ, Jude, that was amazing.”

“No shit.”

Connor opened his eyes and Jude motioned toward where Connor’s first shot of cum had landed.

“Oh my god,” Connor said after tilting his head back. “No way. Sick.” He lowered his head and looked over his own torso. It was coated in both his and Jude’s cum. The fluid had mixed together in the middle of his taut abs. “Whoa.”

“Do you always cum that much?” Jude asked.

Connor blushed but also smirked. “Oh, of course.” 

Jude rolled his eyes to hide the massive grin forming on his face.

“Got any, uh, tissues over there?” Connor asked, gesturing toward the nightstand.

Jude glanced back at Connor’s cum-covered abs. Was he really that brave? Or rather, was he really that insane? “In it to win it,” he thought to himself as he screwed up his courage.

“I have a better idea,” he said, leaning into Connor’s relaxed form.

“What are y--” Connor asked. He stopped when Jude’s tongue emerged from his mouth and licked a line up his abs. “Oh Jesus Christ,” Connor said, staring at Jude lap up their commingled cum from his washboard abs. Jude moved methodically across his body, cleaning a few inches at a time with his tongue. It tasted funky, slightly salty, and Jude decided Connor’s cum was one of his favorite flavors. After a minute, he had licked clean Connor’s torso. He looked up at Connor between his eyelashes, trying to look innocent, despite the absolutely filthy things he had just done. Connor’s eyes were blown wide with want, even after cumming so hard, and he stared deeply at Jude. Silently, Connor reached above his head and used his free pinky to scoop up the cum that had landed on the headboard. He lowered his hand to Jude’s mouth. Jude grinned evilly before opening his lips and taking Connor’s pinky into his warm mouth. He sucked gently, stripping his finger of the cum and rolling his tongue over Connor’s finger. Connor’s chest heaved up and down heavily. Jude released Connor’s finger and turned to the small amount of cum on Connor’s pubic hair, just above the base of his half-deflated cock. Jude placed his mouth on Connor’s pubes and sucked gently as Connor moaned under his breath above him. He couldn’t believe how filthy a turn the night had taken. Having sucked the cum away, Jude pulled back. He noticed one last glob of cum had eked out of Connor’s softening cock onto his leg. He moved down, licked up the cum carefully and planted a little kiss on Connor’s cockhead. Connor stared, mouthing “wow” silently.

Jude fell onto his side beside Connor, his limbs finally having turned to jelly. The taste of Connor lingered on his palate; Jude never wanted the sensation to end. He felt Connor’s fingertips run through his hair gently.

“Jude, that was… I don’t know what it was, but it was… hot,” Connor said.

Jude only smiled quietly, and curled up into a ball next to Connor. They weren’t touching but Jude could feel the warmth radiating between their exposed skin.

“Mmm, keep scritching my hair,” Jude mumbled. Connor chuckled. “Scritching away.”

Jude quickly wandered into slumbed as Connor gently ran his fingertips through his hair. He was content.

*************************************

Jude awoke slowly. He yawned, and felt a presence near his face. Tensing slightly, he opened his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep in Connor’s bed last night. He cracked his eyes open and found he was on his side, clinging to Connor, his face level with Connor’s stomach. Jude felt warmth pooling in his heart at being so close. He knew it was a mistake to let himself feel that way. He knew he and Connor had fallen into some magic bubble of reality on this trip and that things would change later. But Jude pushed those thoughts aside, determined to enjoy what fleeting moments he could. 

He felt Connor stir beside him. He looked up as Connor stretched his arms and then rubbed his eyes in the blue morning light.

“Good morning,” he said, his voice cracking slightly, as he looked down at Jude. Connor smiled.

“What?” Jude asked.

“You have some gnarly bedhead.”

Jude tilted his head down to feel his hair. It was indeed a mess, he could tell even without a mirror. It was then he noticed Connor was tenting the sheets below his waist.

“And you have morning wood,” Jude said with laughter in his voice. He grinned back up at Connor.

“I usually do,” Connor said, gulping dryly. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, and Jude felt his mouth begin to water, like some Pavlovian dog. Each boy felt his breathing grow shallow, and Jude started pulling the sheet slowly off Connor, never breaking eye contact. Fuck, was this about to happen?

Both boys jumped half a foot in the air when they heard a loud rapping on their door.

“Mr. Stevens, Mr. Adams Foster, are you awake? We’re leaving early today remember,” their trip leader, Mr. Allende, said from the hallway.

“Right,” Jude said. “We’re flying to San Francisco today.”

“We’re up,” Connor shouted toward the door.

“Bus leaves in 30 minutes guys, do not miss it!” Mr. Allende replied. They heard him move down the hall to other rooms.

Jude and Connor looked at one another, but the moment had passed. Without saying any more about it, Jude stood up and began packing his clothes, leaving out what he would wear that day. Connor quietly excused himself for the bathroom. Once alone, Jude sat on his bed, staring at Connor’s rumpled sheets in contemplation.

*************************************

The flight was a couple of hours long, and because of the early hour many of their classmates quickly fell into a slumber after takeoff. Jude and Connor were seated in the middle and window seats of a three-seat row, their friend Lindsey having taken the aisle.

Connor and Jude had fun looking at the Skymall magazine, taking turns pointing out the bizarre and expensive gifts for sale and pretending to be the sort of wealthy person who bought an ugly garden statue on a plane. They kept their voices low as many of those around them caught up on sleep. Soon, Jude and Connor both relaxed into their seats as Lindsey snored loudly beside them. 

After a few minutes of silence, Connor pointedly placed his cast-covered forearm on the armest next to Jude’s. They playfully knocked elbows for a moment. Then Jude felt something grasp his pinky finger. It was Connor, using his own pinky, the only one of his fingers not obscured by the cast. Connor rubbed gently up and down Jude’s pinky before curling his finger around Jude’s. It was gentle but electrifying. Jude sucked in a quiet breath, staring at their intertwined fingers on the armrest between them. He looked up at Connor, who merely gazed back at him warmly. Jude smiled cautiously, and continued to look into Connor’s eyes until a few minutes later, when his eyelids slowly slid shut.

Their fingers remained curled together for much of the rest of the flight.

*************************************

The air in their hotel room in San Francisco that night was outright crackling with electricity. So many hormones were flying around they were practically dripping off the wall like condensation in a humid room. 

Jude had cracked open a book on the construction of the Golden Gate Bridge that he had picked up a cute bookstore their group had stumbled on that afternoon. His eyes darted back and forth, but he was fairly certain he had read the same paragraph at least four times now without comprehending a single word. Connor, meanwhile, appeared to be engrossed in his phone, but in reality he was just staring at his home screen. Both boys were taking surreptitious glances at one another, usually not risking looking any further than the other’s legs and yet getting increasingly turned on just from that.

Finally, the dam broke.

Connor set his phone the nightstand between their beds.

“Listen, uh, are you, uh, you know…” he fumbled for a bit as Jude waited to see if he could form a coherent sentence. The answer was no.

“Do you wanna…?” Jude said, waving his hand in the air between them.

“Fuck yes, if you want to,” Connor replied.

“Ayuh,” Jude said dumbly.

Both boys jumped up in the space between their beds, shedding their respective clothing in record time, particularly for someone with limited use of his hands. Within seconds they stood nude in front of each other, nervous but driven almost mad with lust.

After they each took a turn drinking in the other’s body, Connor lifted his arms in the air inquisitively. “So how should we--”

He was cut off by Jude, who placed a hand on Connor’s chest and pushed hard. Connor collapsed back onto the bed at his knees, bouncing on the springy hotel mattress, his fat, half-hard cock jiggling back and forth. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Jude, surprised. Jude’s pupils were so wide that his irises were nearly gone. Connor detected an impish look behind them.

“I’m gonna blow you now,” Jude said lowly, almost with a growl. Connor nodded in affirmation, giving Jude all the permission he needed.

Jude dropped to his knees as if to give benediction to the golden-skinned god laid out before him. Connor’s cock went to full mast in seconds as Jude moved to nuzzle his crotch with his face. Jude breathed in deeply through his nose, getting a full whiff of Connor’s addictive scent. It was time to take this to the next level. Jude, his head laying on Connor’s thigh and running parallel to his aloft dick, opened his mouth and took Connor’s fat shaft between his lips like a harmonica. Jude started sucking gently, moving up and down the side of Connor’s cock, coating it in saliva and drawing mewling coos from Connor. He took his time, making sure to cover every square inch of the exposed skin, slowly but surely claiming Connor’s cock as his to control. The power was going to Jude’s head in a very pleasurable way.

Jude pulled back and moved his head level, setting his eyes on his next prize, the head of Connor’s dick. At first he just covered it in tiny licks, his tongue darting out and running short stripes up and down Connor’s head, exposed by his pulled-back foreskin. It was warm on his tongue, like a microwaved lollipop, and Jude decided he could lick it all night long. Connor let loose a string of whimpers but apparently found the little licks unsatisfying. He started bucking his hips from the bed. “Come on Jude, please, come on…”

“If you insist,” Jude replied before taking Connor’s head in his mouth, enveloping it in warm heat and being sure to use his lips to keep the sensitive member away from his teeth. He sucked gently at first as his tongue explored the contours of Connor’s head. Connor collapsed back onto the bed, pounding the mattress with one hand a few times as he felt his rock-hard cock surrounded by Jude’s hot, wet mouth. It was heaven, pure heaven.

Jude slowly moved down Connor’s cock, taking in more and more of it, his tongue working overtime to massage the hard flesh. Jude could feel pre-cum leaking out of Connor’s cock and down his throat. He wondered just how low he could go. He managed to fit almost two-thirds of Connor’s cock into his mouth before his gag reflex kicked in. He popped off momentarily to cough before looking up at Connor, who was watching him from above. 

“I’m gonna have to work on my deepthroating abilities,” Jude joked.

“Right now I don’t even care,” Connor said, his head falling back on the bed with a thud.

Jude resumed sucking the head of Connor’s dick for another minute before pulling off again, making as filthy a sound as he possible could on the way. A loud whine from above told him that Connor didn’t like that. Jude moved his mouth lower, down to Connor’s balls, which were plump and round and covered with just a light dusting of hairs.

“Dude what are you doing?” Connor asked

In response, Jude opened his mouth wide and took on of Connor’s testicles onto his tongue, enveloping it inside his humid mouth.

“Jesus fuck,” he heard Connor swear. Jude would have grinned if he could have. He rolled the one ball out and sucked the other one in, tonguing it fiercely. Just one of Connor’s balls felt like it filled his whole mouth.

He let Connor’s testicle fall from his mouth, and Jude lay his head on Connor’s thigh for a moment while he worked to regain his breath. “Fucking love you big balls Connor,” he said in a gravelly voice. Connor’s balls hung heavy beside him. As he breathed heavily, Jude’s hand moved from where it was resting on Connor’s thigh, down past his dripping wet balls and started rubbing the sensitive area close to Connor’s hole.

“Oh fuck,” Connor said. His thighs quaked slightly as lightning danced behind his eyes. Connor had no idea that area could be so sensitive. Jude continued rubbing around down there, circling Connor’s hole without getting too close. Meanwhile he lifted his head and resumed sucking Connor’s cock.

Jude could just reach to his bag on the floor beside him, where he unzipped one of the pockets and dug around for a second before pulling out the bottle of lube. He quickly gave thanks that he had remembered to mind TSA limits on liquids for flights when he bought it so that the bottle could make the journey from Seattle.

Jude gave one more wet slurp up Connor’s cock and pulled off. His other hand continued to gently massage the ring around Connor’s hole as he spoke.

“Connor, are you… are you liking this? This part, I mean?” Jude asked, glancing down at the hand that was slowly, torturously rubbing his hole.

Connor looked awkward for a moment, his eyes darting around a bit.

“I think so,” he said. “I had no idea… uh… no idea that could feel so good.” A drop of sweat rolled down his forehand, past his eye and onto his cheek as he watched Jude poised below him.

“Do you trust me, Connor?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Then I’m going to try something. If you want me to stop, just say, anytime, and I will, I promise.”

Connor was clearly hiding some worry on his face, but he nodded carefully. Jude pulled his hand away from Connor’s hole and popped the cap on the lube, drizzling it all over his fingers. He rubbed it around, trying to warm up the liquid, although he knew from experience there was only so much one could do.

He looked at Connor one more time, and seeing no reaction, moved his lubed hand to Connor’s hole while his other danced across Connor’s cock.

“This may hurt a little, but soon you are gonna be amazed how good it can feel,” Jude told Connor. “Uh, spread your legs a little more? Good. And when you feel pressure, try pushing out a little, like you’re, you know. It’ll be OK, it helps.”

Connor nodded his head in a jerky fashion, and started breathing more heavily. Jude had been running his index finger around the ring of muscles surrounding Connor’s hole, which he knew was a sensitive area. After a minute he felt the ring relax slightly, and Jude slowly, carefully, infinitesimally pushed his finger forward. There was some pressure at first, and after what seemed like an eternity but was likely less than a minute he had inserted his finger up to the first knuckle inside Connor. It was warm, and a little wet. Jude gave Connor another minute and after feeling him relax again resumed the slow slide of his digit into his asshole. Micron by micron, Jude’s finger penetrated Connor, moving forward until a few minutes later his whole finger was buried inside Connor’s hole. 

Jude marvelled at the notion that he was currently inside his best friend, exploring his guts, feeling the pulse of his heart pushing blood through his sensitive nether regions, swollen from want and desire for him, Jude. It was a heady feeling, and Jude was overwhelmed by the power and the intimacy of such an act. He took a moment to thank whatever god had let this miracle happen.

He could feel Connor clenching his eyes shut, his body tensed. It helped highlight Connor’s washboard abs, but Jude knew Connor would need to relax if he was ever going to get the same joy out of this as Jude. He laid his head on Connor’s thigh, next to his cock, which had flagged slightly because of Connor’s nervousness but was still deliciously fat and red, and stared up at Connor. Jude rubbed his free hand along Connor’s stomach, gently, pressing against the muscles and feeling Connor’s treasure trail slip through his fingers. Slowly, Connor stopped squinching so hard. His breathing became more regular. His stomach unclenched. And Connor melted slightly into the bed, his limbs becoming loose.

“Oh fuck Jude,” he said quietly. “I.... I think I’m starting to see what you mean about how this feels.”

“What does it feel like?” Jude whispered.

“Like… good pain? Sort of like how I feel after a workout, when it burns but in a good way.”

Jude grinned and began wiggling his finger around slightly inside Connor.

“Do you think you could handle another one?”

Connor opened his eyes, looked at Jude and nodded. Jude withdrew his index finger most of the way from Connor’s hole before adding more lube and re-inserting it along with his slender middle finger. He moved even more slowly than before. Jude knew from touching himself (yes, sometimes while fantasizing about Connor) that two fingers felt like a lot more than twice as much as one. Connor’s head dropped back onto the bed, and he started making little noises, what Jude decided were happy grunts. After an interminable amount of time, Jude was fully inserted again, and he kept his fingers still while lightly sucking Connor’s cock for a minute. Feeling Connor’s muscles relax around his fingers, Jude slowly scissored them, and he felt Connor above him breathe in deeply. Jude also started crooking his fingers slightly, exploring, looking around for--

“Jesus FUCK!” Connor shouted, his whole body contracting and jumping off the bed slightly.

Jude grinned evilly.

“What was that?” Connor asked, leaning up to look at Jude.

“That, Connor, was prostate stimulation. And I think… you... like it,” he said as he hit that bundle of nerves again with his fingertips. Connor yelped again, and Jude watched hungrily as his dick returned to full mast. 

Jude felt so horny that he was afraid he was going to pass out. He decided it was time. He began running his fingers past Connor’s prostate again and again as Connor practically melted around him, the heat and warmth completely enveloping Jude’s fingers. At the same time, he lowered his head and took Connor into his mouth, coating his fat cock in as much saliva as he could manage and sucking to his heart’s content while using his free hand to jack Connor’s cock off at the root. Connor writhed around on the bed atop him, alternatively yelping and groaning at Jude’s attack from all sides.

Jude felt Connor’s already tight asshole squeezing around his fingers, though he never stopped massaging Connor’s prostate. “Oh god, Jude, I’m close. I’m about to… Jude!” Connor said. He grabbed Jude’s hair and pulled, just gently enough to get his attention. Jude dramatically slapped Connor’s hand away, making it clear he was not going to pull off. Connor’s eyes rolled halfway in his head and he collapsed backward onto the bed. He grabbed a pillow and held it tightly over his mouth as he teetered on the cliff, electricity dancing behind his eyes and within his taut body. He hovered there, his brain frizzling and his vision dominated by strange lights as Jude sucked and finger-fucked him. After balancing for longer than he thought possible, Connor finally slipped over the edge. His hole grew tight around Jude’s fingers, spasming over and over, his balls contracted and cum fired out of dick and straight down Jude’s welcoming throat. Connor let go, outright screaming into the pillow, which thankfully muffled the sounds of him having what was by far the most intense orgasm of his entire life. He severed his tether to this realm, and felt his soul project across time and space, his head reeling and his heart bursting. He very nearly blacked out, overcome with insensate pleasure.

As he felt his essence shrink down and return to his own body, Connor’s senses returned one by one. His eyes refocused and feeling returned to his extremities just as he felt Jude withdraw his fingers from his hole. Connor’s looked down, and saw Jude worship his cock like a high cleric. Jude’s eyes were closed as he slowly ran his tongue along Connor’s still hard cock. As the blood-rush to Connor’s ears subsided, he was able to make out what Jude was whispering between his ministrations.

“I love your fat cock, Connor… love your cum.... Tastes so good, oh my god Connor…”

Connor collapsed, his arms having turned to jelly, no longer capable of supporting him. His leg twitched occasionally over the next couple minutes as Jude continued to prostrate himself before Connor’s manhood.

Finally, he paused and pulled away. Jude stood up, stretching his aching calves and giving Connor a good view of his throbbing dick hanging heavy and dark between his legs. Connor drank in the sight, enjoying how Jude’s awkward, pale, gangly body was actually beautiful, worthy of worship in its own right.

“Jude,” Connor growled. “I want you to come.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

Jude stared into Connor’s eyes, slowly and lightly stroking his dick. “Where do you want me to come?” he asked naughtily.

“Oh fuck,” Connor said, falling onto his back. “Come on my cock, Jude, right on it.”

Connor rallied his arm muscles to pull himself up onto the bed further. Jude followed closely, resting on his haunches on top of Connor’s upper legs, his rock-hard dick dangling just above Connor’s softening but still inflated cock. Jude stared downward as he worked himself faster and harder, stripping his dick again and again. It didn’t take long for him to sense the approaching cliff as he felt his balls retract slightly toward his body. He leaned forward slightly, supporting himself above Connor on one of his slender arms as the other brought him to climax. Even through his shaking and the rush of blood to his ears, Jude managed to point his dick at Connor’s own cock. His spurting cum landed just above the base of Connor’s cock, soaking quickly into his pubic hair. Other shots landed squarely on Connor’s thick shaft, and a drop of Jude’s cum even dripped down onto Connor’s balls, now hanging heavy and low in his sack. Jude breathed in and out several times heavily, catching his breath from another fantastic orgasm. When he opened his eyes, he suddenly felt Connor gently rubbing his outer thighs, just with his fingertips.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jude said.

“Indeed,” Connor concurred.

Jude moved to stand up, to collect a washcloth to clean his cum off of Connor.

“Wait,” Connor said. “Leave it.”

“Are you sure? It’ll just--”

“I know. I want… wanna feel it.”

A shiver passed over Jude at the implications. He smiled and shrugged lightly before turning off the lamp light and lying down next to Connor under the sheets. Both boys’ muscles ached pleasantly. The room stank of sex. Jude massaged Connor’s biceps as he quickly drifted into a blissful sleep.

*************************************

Jude awoke slowly, feeling warm and cozy. Even before opening his eyes, he took in a deep breath through his nose. It was a mix of the musky scent he had come to connect with Connor and the smell of last night’s sex. Jude wished the scent could be captured in a candle.

Connor lay sleeping on his back, with Jude lying plastered along his side, one leg intertwined with Connor’s. His arm was wrapped around Jude’s back, holding him close. Jude’s free arm was wrapped across Connor’s stomach, and moved up and down slightly as he breathed. Jude used his fingers to gently caress Connor’s hipbone.

The movement was enough to stir Connor. He lifted both arms to stretch, leaving Jude’s back feeling slightly cold. They locked eyes and smiled at one another wordlessly. Then Jude turned his head back into Connor’s side, breathing in deeply as Connor moved to run his fingertips through Jude’s hair. They remained like that for five or ten minutes, quietly revelling in one another in the early morning sunlight.

Jude moved his hand south, toward Connor’s cock. First he felt his own dried cum tangled up in Connor’s pubic hair. It was gross, but also hot, and weirdly very slightly romantic. Connor’s cock, meanwhile, was at half-mast already, and Jude felt it grow more rapidly now. His own dick stiffened considerably as well.

Once he felt Connor fully hard, Jude tilted his head upward. Connor only stared at him, his pupils blown wide with want. Jude patted the skin above the base of Connor’s cock and propped himself up. He scooched up to be more level with Connor, and moved back slightly, away from Connor, before grabbing his far side and pulling slightly. Connor completed the half-roll himself. The two boys now lay nude facing each other. Jude shifted so that there was no daylight between their groins, and reached down to grasp both of their hard cocks together. They each had emitted some pre-cum, and Jude used it to coat their cocks before rubbing them at the same time. Mere inches between their faces, Jude stared closely at Connor as he jerked them off together. At first Connor closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations a great deal. But soon he opened his eyes, and met Jude’s own. Jude slid his fist over both their cocks. The friction was delicious, and Jude especially loved the feeling of their cockheads rubbing against one another in all that movement.

Connor broke eye contact and used his free hand to maneuver Jude’s face close to his own. He looked back into Jude’s eyes, seeking a silent permission. Jude gave it, and Connor closed the gap between them to place his lips on Jude’s. The kiss was surprisingly chaste at first, given that Jude was currently jacking them both off. It quickly grew more sensual, their heads tilting to allow easier access and mouths opening to receive one another’s tongues. The boys were thrusting their cocks together as well as their tongues. 

Soon, Connor’s thrusting became more erratic. Jude realized he was approaching orgasm. They pulled back from the kiss but kept their faces in proximity and gazed into one another’s eyes. Connor’s breathing grew more uneven, and Jude felt a familiar pooling in his own abdomen that signalled his release was also imminent.

The pair came together, at the same moment, their cocks spurting rope after rope of cum between their writhing, hot bodies. Each boy moaned, and their hot puffs of breath blew into the other’s open mouth, just an inch away, an experience so intimate that Jude found himself more turned on then ever before. Their orgasms subsiding, they continued staring into each other’s eyes as their breathing became regular and their skin less reddened.

Jude noticed a curl of Connor’s hair near his temple soaked in sweat. He moved his hand up to feel it between his fingers. As he looked at Connor warmly, he was overcome by the urge to kiss him again. Jude leaned in, and Connor met his kiss chastely. They remained joined for another minute before pulling back and just basking in the post-coital glow until Connor’s phone alarm went off. The interruption finally burst the bubble that had cocooned them away from the world, and the boys got up without saying a word and prepared for the day.

*************************************

That afternoon the group was touring Alcatraz Island. Everyone was having a good time exploring the vast complex.

Jude was standing on a raised walkway, looking down at Connor and some other classmates checking out cells on the ground level. He didn’t mean to settle into watching Connor, but his eyes were always drawn back to the brown-haired boy. Between their extracurricular activities and the go-go itinerary of their school trip, Jude had spent precious little time truly thinking about their relationship, what they were doing. What it meant. His mind started down that path as he gazed at Connor from above. He was standing in a circle with a few of their classmates. Another was talking, and Connor started looking around, eventually lifting his gaze and spying Jude. He broke into a huge, infectious smile that spread across his face and crinkled his eyes. Jude felt his heart flutter.

Then he felt it drop.

This thing with Connor wasn’t just physical. Not for Jude, at least. He realized quickly that he had stupidly allowed himself to catch real feelings. Not just the sort of attraction so many gay guys catch for a straight friend at some point in their adolescence. This was love. Deep, unabiding love. Jude loved Connor.

But Jude knew Connor didn’t love him. He knew this week was just sexual for Connor, some impossible phenomenon caused by the random convergence of an accident, a medical condition, raging teenage hormones and random timing. It was lust, not love. Lust isn’t bad. But Jude quickly realized that unrequited love would kill him. He could already feel it gnawing away at him on the inside. He didn’t blame Connor; Jude had gone into this as an adult, with clear eyes. But he couldn’t let it go any further. It would hurt too much if Jude continued the charade now that he understood it to be no more than a mirage.

*************************************

Jude was reserved for the rest of the day as he came to terms with his decision. Connor noticed he was in a quiet mood and remained close to his side the rest of the day. He had no idea he was making it that much harder for Jude to do what he needed.

The group had attended a play that night, and they returned to their room late in the evening, exhausted. Gavin sat in an armchair, one leg crossed atop the other, and quietly watched Jude shuffle about their room. Finally, Jude ran out of pitter-patter to occupy himself with, and he sat on the edge of his bed tentatively.

“You OK Jude? You were quiet today.”

Jude uncomfortably crossed his arms over his stomach.

“Connor, we should talk.”

Connor frowned and sat upright in the chair.

“Oh,” he said. “Did I--have I…”

“No,” Jude said, though he wasn’t really sure what Connor had been planning to say, if Connor even knew himself.

“Listen,” Jude continued. “Obviously we’ve been having a lot of fun this week. I’d call it ‘living the dream’ except it’s more ‘living the gay guy’s porn fantasy.’”

Connor didn’t reach, merely staring at Jude apprehensively.

“It’s just… Connor, look. I’m gay. You know that. You’re not gay, and that’s okay. I don’t… really know what this week as been. Um. Maybe we just needed to deal with an... unfortunate situation, get rid of some hormones. Or something.”

The air hung thick between them as Connor saw where Jude was headed.

“Jude, I’m n--”

“No, let me get all this out,” Jude said with a huff, wiping away a tear. “I like you Connor. I mean I like you a lot. Not just because you’re hot. Shut up. God, it’s so much more. And I know you don’t feel the same way. That’s okay. I shouldn’t have let this go so far.

“We have to stop, Connor. If we keep doing this I’m going to end up getting very, very… hurt. And I don’t think I could live with that. I need you too much in my life, I don’t want to fuck it up.”

Tears were streaming down both sides of his face now. Jude didn’t bother wiping them away. He didn’t notice, but Connor’s own eyes welled up as well.

“So, you know, thank you for everything. But we won’t be together in the way I need. And you deserve so much better. We can’t--I can’t--I have to go.”

Jude jumped up and raced from the room before Connor could react. Connor was left alone in the room, his throat absolutely aching from a lump that formed there. He remained in the armchair, looking out at the Golden Gate Bridge for more than an hour before he gave up on Jude returning anytime soon. He curled into bed and lay numbly. His pillow was moist by the time he fell into a fitful sleep.

*************************************

Connor was up early the next morning, before dawn, giving him enough time to exercise, shower (after struggling to get his bags on by himself) and dress. He sat blankly on the bed for a while until he heard a key card slide into the hotel door.

Jude entered quietly.

“Hey,” Connor said evenly. He felt somehow ashamed, as if he had done something wrong. “Where were you all night?”

“Lindsay’s room,” Jude replied quietly. “She let me sleep there.”

“Ah,” Connor said. “Well I’ll see you later.”

He stood and brushed past Jude on his way to the door. For the past few days, whenever they touched, sparks flew, and electricity arched between their bodies. Connor didn’t feel that now. He still felt a pull toward Jude, but it was more ethereal, more longing, primal. He paused at the door, and focused on the feeling of the cool metal handle on his palm. He considered turning around, but he had no idea what he might say. Before he could even begin to figure that out, he heard the bathroom door close behind Jude and the shower start running. He sighed deeply, and left.

*************************************

Jude and Connor kept their distance throughout the day, both boys feeling drained, hollow. Their friends were too wrapped up in that days adventures that they hardly seemed to notice anything was amiss, though Lindsay gave both of them concerned looks throughout the day without directly broaching anything.

They hadn’t spoken since that morning’s encounter in the hotel room, but Jude and Connor were forced back into one another’s orbits that evening when the class broke up into smaller groups for dinner at a pizza joint. The pair were literally pushed together as their friends moved them into the middle of one of those wrap-around booth type tables. The teachers and other chaperones gathered at the bar, far enough away that the teens could chat freely.

They traded quiet, awkward greetings, then buried themselves in the menu and later the group discussion. As they sat waiting for their pizza, Connor suddenly broke into the conversation.

“I wanted to say something,” he said as the side chatter died down. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking today--”

“Oh no, did you hurt your brain!?” Darren interrupted. The booth laughed, and Connor was pleased to see a smile tug at the corner of Jude’s mouth, if just for a second.

“Yes, well, like I said, lot of thinking. And I wanted to share something with the group.” Half a dozen of their friends faces gazed back at him, but Connor noticed only Jude watching him inquisitively from the side.

“Jude and I… are dating.”

Smiles broke out among their friends as Jude’s jaw dropped as far as it could physically go.

“I mean, if you want to,” Connor said, turning to face Jude directly.

Jude merely sat there, slack-jawed.

“Hello?” Connor said, tapping his arm. “Uh, maybe I made a mis--”

“No!” Jude yelped. Connor’s face telegraphed uncertainty. “I mean, yes, I--I do want that. Do… you? Want that though? You’re… you know, straight or whatever.”

“I’m into you, Jude, whatever that means.”

Both boys beamed at each other before Connor glanced back at the chaperones. Seeing them draining their second round of margaritas, he leaned in and planted a chaste but needy kiss on Jude’s lips. They pulled back, thankfully still cognizant they’re in public, and stared longingly at each other for a moment before they noticed a lot of movement among the rest of the table.

They turned their heads and saw all their friends exchanging money in plain sight.

“Hand it over.”

“You said double or nothing, sweetie.”

“Cannot believe I was wrong.”

“Wha-- you had bets on us?” Connor asks incredulously. Everyone nodded.

“Jorge and I had the inside track though,” said Darren, counting his cash one bill at a time. His eyes widened. “We have the room next to you guys and… you have not been quiet.”

Connor blushed as all his friends giggled.

“Wait... how did you know, Lindsey?” Jude asked the other big winner. “You haven’t been on even the same floor, you couldn’t have… heard anything.”

“Well, Jude,” she said, relishing the moment. “I’m a master detective. I can notice subtle clues others miss. Like those fresh rug burns on your knees.”

Their friends started screaming outright, turning heads across the restaurant. Jude flushed redder than a beet, heat radiating off his skin as he stared determinedly at the floor. He felt Connor beside him convulse silently despite his own mortification. This was going to be hard to live down.

*************************************

Jude and Connor burst through their hotel room door, trying desperately to get away from their friends who were not very subtly eyeing them and giggling. 

They moved further into the room, facing one another.

“So,” Jude said.

“Yeah.”

“So you… like me.”

“I do.”

“Romantically.”

“Yup.”

“Not just sexually.”

“Well that too.”

“I see.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to… talk? About it? Or us?”

Connor thought for a moment. “Yes.”

Jude looked aside. “Uh-huh, okay.”

“Tomorrow.”

Jude’s eyes shot back to Connor, who was smirking at him. Straight up smirking. The bastard. He had him.

Connor stepped into Jude’s personal space and kissed him, roughly, passion and desire dancing across his lips. Their mouths immediately slid open and their tongues entered into mortal combat. Boy boys were hard as stone in moments. Connor reached up and managed to grasp Jude’s t-shirt collar with his pinky finger. He tugged, and Jude twisted to let the shirt slide off him.

“Take those off,” Connor said, gesturing at Jude’s khaki shorts. He unbuckled his belt and slid them off along with his underwear. He stood naked before Connor, vulnerable.

Connor placed his hand on Jude’s chest and pushed him backward. Jude landed on the bed with a bounce. Connor fell to his knees and eyed Jude’s dick, long, thin, cut. He wanted it badly. He moved his face forward and licked a long stripe up the underside of Jude’s dick. It was hot on his tongue, a pleasant, searing heat. He needed more.

“I’ve, uh, never done this before. Be kind.”

Jude laughed. “Connor, you’re amazing at everything you do. I’m 100 percent certain that will extend to cock sucking.”

Connor smiled before opening his mouth wide. He took Jude’s head into his mouth, making sure to keep his teeth far away from the sensitive glans. It was not really what he thought it would be like. But it was better. And it got much, much better when he saw Jude collapse with a filthy groan, the movement translating down his body and causing his cock to move around within Connor’s mouth. He started sucking, gently, lightly, while swirling his tongue around Jude’s head. Connor slowly took more of Jude’s dick into his mouth. Before he knew it he felt Jude’s head tingling the back of his throat. How was that even possible? He wasn’t even all that far down his dick yet!

Suddenly he pulled off and started coughing. Jude lay on the bed like jelly for a moment.

“Guess I need to work on that too,” Connor said.

“We can work on it together,” Jude said with a wink.

Connor looked around the room and spotted Jude’s bag. “Do you still have that lube?”

Jude’s eyes widened. “Oh, do you want… do you want to fuck me?”

“Uh, that does sound fun,” Connor said. “Another time. Tonight I want you to… to do me.” He blushed in embarrassment at what he was asking and looked away.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Jude said. “Yyyyyeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Here, uh, get naked. Por favor.” Jude rolled over and fished through his bag for the lube.

“Get on the bed, on your knees, and lean forward?” Jude said.

Connor complied. It was awkward at first to balance on the knuckles of the cast. He looked back and noticed Jude staring at him him with awe. Connor waggled his butt in the air in response, and Jude smacked it lightly, the noise filling the room. Both boys giggled.

“I’m gonna try something here,” Jude said.

“Okay,” Connor replied, “just let me knooooowwwwwwWWWWWWW!” He yelped as he felt something warm and wet lick up his crack and around his hole. Jesus fucking Christ, Jude was eating him out. It felt amazing, more amazing than Connor would have thought possible. He was mostly wrapped up in the waves of pleasure flowing up his body, though he filed away a memo for future reference to discover for himself what Jude’s ass tastes like. If it’s even half as good as Connor suspected, he’d be in heaven.

Meanwhile, Jude moved from licking broadly to focus on Connor’s hole. After a few minutes of running his tongue along the ring of muscle guarding the entrance, Jude stuck his tongue out and pushed forward, pushed into Connor. His tongue was inside Connor’s ass. Jude dissociated slightly as he couldn’t believe it was happening. Connor moaned, over and over, prompted anew each time Jude stuck his tongue further inside him.

Jude kept licking as long as he could, but his jaw quickly began aching. He pulled back, his cheeks (and Connor’s) coated in saliva. He wiped some of it from his face with his arm before grabbing the lube and warming some on his fingers.

“You ready Con?” he asked.

Connor, his head lowered and his back heaving with heavy breathes, only nodded.

Jude started again with a single finger. He gave Connor enough time to adjust before continuing to insert it. It went more quickly this time, Jude noticed; perhaps Connor was more relaxed, or just more experienced. Either way Jude new he was willing. He added a second finger, and after more adjustment time began scissoring them, stretching Connor. He knew from internet research that a dick felt nothing like a few fingers, so he wanted to do as much as he could to prepare Connor. After a while, with Connor’s permission, he added a third finger. He avoided searching for Connor’s prostate again; that much stimulation might prove too much right now, and they had plans for the evening.

“I think you’re ready,” Jude said, gently slapping Connor’s ass with his free hand.

“Fucking finally!” Connor burst out. “I didn’t think I could take another second of waiting.”

“So…” Jude said nervously. He wasn’t sure what to do next, to be honest. “Should I…”

“I know exactly what I want,” Connor said.

“Oh, okay,” Jude said with surprise.

Connor raised his torso upright, reached an arm around Jude and twisted and pushed him down onto the bed, his head resting on the pillows. Jude shouted gleefully. He watched Connor swing one leg over his body and settle on top of Jude’s nether region.

“Oh fuck,” Jude said. “You wanna--”

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy,” Connor smirked at him and winked. Jude would have rolled his eyes but was so incredibly turned on he was amazed his dick didn’t make a diving board noise as it snapped back to full throttle.

“You’re… clean, right?” Connor asked.

“Oh god yes, so clean,” Jude said, frustration creeping into his voice.

“Excellent.” Connor grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a good amount on his hand. He rubbed it up and down Jude’s dick. Jude watched dimly, most of his brain cells having clocked out for the night.

“You… you ready?” Connor asked gently. He watched Jude with caution.

“Yes, do it,” Jude said to his boyfriend. Boyfriend. It was the first time Jude had even thought about that word in relation to Connor. It was heady, and he could have spiralled in joy thinking about it, but before he could he felt Connor’s ass pressing against the head of his dick. Oh fuck, oh fuck it was finally happening.

Connor eased downward, and Jude’s cockhead was enveloped into his searing hotness. He could feel the blood throbbing through Connor’s veins around his dick once Connor’s ring had fully engulfed the head of Jude’s dick. Jude had to try very hard not to cum immediately; thinking of baseball didn’t work because he started thinking of Connor in those sexy baseball uniform pants, the ones that highlight his ass so perfectly. Instead he moved on to his great aunt, the one with the dish of old hard candy, and that thought brought him back from the brink for a while.

Connor continued his long, slow slide down. It was torture, and Jude wanted more of it. After what seemed like half an eternity, Connor gamely bottomed out. His face was scrunched up, and Jude lay perfectly still, giving him time to adjust.

“You’re doing so well Connor, you’re so good, you’re doing great,” he said, rubbing his hands lightly along Connor’s outer thighs to calm him. Jude noted that despite this being first time Connor had taken a dick, his own erection had not flagged one iota. Connor’s face unsquinched, and some of the redness disappeared as well. He opened his eyes and looked warmly into Jude’s. Then he sucked in a breath and began lifting himself, up, up, until Jude’s head was the only part still inside him. Then Connor pushed back down. The sensation was beyond anything Jude had ever felt. He had fingered himself. He even had a couple toys his moms definitely did not know about [Narrator’s voice: They did.]. But having his boyfriend riding his cock was something Jude had never really allowed himself to contemplate. He was in heaven.

He felt tightness and heat pooling within his groin. He was getting close. Hey, it was his first time.

“Connor, I… I’m not gonna last much longer,” Jude said, sweat dripping down his forehead and temples.

“It’s okay Jude,” Connor said as he rode up and down Jude’s dick. “So much as touch me and I’ll cum.”

Even through his lustful haze, Jude knew Connor had made a fatal error.

“Should not have said that,” he said, reaching forward. “Now I’ll forever have the satisfaction of knowing you came first.”

“Crap, wait--” Connor said, but it was too late. Jude stroked Connor’s fat cock once, twice, and again, and that was all it took. Connor’s eyes clamped shut, his toes curled and his hole clamped down around Jude’s rock-hard dick. Connor whined loudly as he came hard all over Jude’s torso beneath him. Cum streaked out of his cock, again and again, one rope even going so far as up to Jude’s throat. Spent, Connor leaned forward on one arm, breathing heavily and reopening his eyes. Jude watched his washboard abs move in and out as Connor struggled to catch his breath. Then Jude looked further, down to where he and Connor were joined, and the sight of them connected so intimately was the final push. Jude looked back up and stared into Connor’s eyes as he came, spurting cum up into Connor’s body. It washed over his innards like hot lava, and Connor’s eyes rolled back halfway into his head at the sensation. Jude let out a long, hot breath and a dramatic gasp. Connor’s head had fallen onto the bed beside Jude, facing into the sheets. And both boys spent a moment gasping for air. Connor lifted his head and kissed Jude deeply, their noses smashing together. Connor pulled his head back and started lifting himself up off of Jude. Jude hissed at the feeling of his dick hitting cold air.

Jude turned to reach for the box of tissues on the bedside, but Connor grabbed his hand and pinned it down on the bed. He shook his head no, and moved off of Jude and down to his stomach, where he began licking up his own cum, lapping it up like a dog drinks water. It was easily the filthiest thing Jude could even imagine right now, and he couldn’t look away. Connor paid special attention to Jude’s nipples -- “Can’t wait til I can really twist those things, I bet you’re sensitive, aren’t you Jude?” -- before finally making his way to the cum that had landed on Jude’s throat. He licked it away, then clamped on and sucked gently. It wasn’t enough to leave a hickey; that could be hard to explain. But it was enough to let Jude know: “You’re mine.”

They kissed some more before shuffling a bit to lay side by side, where they simply gazed at each other.

“You’re amazing,” Jude said, stroking a tuft of hair behind Connor’s ear. Jude couldn’t wait any longer.

“I love you, Connor.” His boyfriend looked surprised. “Don’t feel pressured to say it back, not yet, say it when you’re ready. But I need you to know. I… I love you.”

Connor smiled. “Okay, I’ll wait to say it until I’m ready.”

They gazed at each other for a few more seconds.

“Jude, I love you.” He grinned devilishly.

Jude smacked his arm gently.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always wear a condom, folks.


End file.
